


I Can Lose Myself, You I Can't Live Without - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, White Collar
Genre: Alpha Neal Caffrey, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Captain America Steve Rogers, Crossover, Crossover Pairing (established), Endgame? What Endgame?, Established Relationship, M/M, MCU canon has been cherry-picked for juicy bits, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NO dub-con, Omega Steve Rogers, Post White Collar Episode 6x06 Au Revoir, Post-Canon (for White Collar), Post-Season/Series Finale (for White Collar), Safer Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Standard A/B/O consent warning (an Alpha who creeps on Steve), hydra being hydra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: Omega Steve Rogers is Mated to Alpha Neal Caffrey. The Avengers don't know about it, or Neal's backstory. Until they do. Then all hell, or rather, HYDRA, breaks loose.“So who was the hottie Alpha you were scenting on the street, huh?” Bucky asks out of the blue one day, and Steve’s heart plummets.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Neal Caffrey/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 15
Collections: Captain America Big Bang 2019 | cabigbang





	I Can Lose Myself, You I Can't Live Without - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

> My artworks for [bennettmp339](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennettmp339/pseuds/bennettmp339)'s story **["I Can Lose Myself, You I Can't Live Without"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369922)**, a collab for the Cap BB 2019.

Story link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369922

**Cover:**

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/75/9b/DYsmDURn_o.jpg)

**Chapter Headers:**

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/95/a9/0ZAu9Rds_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/fc/35/KWv9AWjc_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/0d/32/o63uZH1u_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/a0/bc/2QPNovhs_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/4c/f4/vVfEzJm1_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/42/93/7AnbWnZJ_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/d5/78/hQSFmylB_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/64/1c/XhI1whCv_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/57/6b/kqVEDZ9l_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/24/f4/FvE2DP8m_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/19/f7/D4RARVNo_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/3f/25/wYkCMLb3_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/f4/48/CCaiiv1q_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/bf/23/sVu9TyaB_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/63/3a/x39A0KGc_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/56/7c/qARafMsr_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/83/08/5gFiVd7w_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/21/a1/fiPvon4n_o.jpg)

*********************

**Notes:**

** _Images:_ **

all via Google Image Search, with no copyright infringement intended

** _Fonts:_ **

_Title/Chapter Headers:_ [AutoRich](https://www.graphicux.com/fonts/autorich-monoline-script-free-download/)

_Credits:_ [Afternoon In Stereo](https://www.dafont.com/afternoon-in-stereo.font)

_Names:_ [American Captain](https://www.dafont.com/american-captain.font)

*********************

**That's it! Now please head over to the story and leave my author tons of love!!**


End file.
